Protector
|} The Protector (Japanese: プロテクター Protector) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It allows to evolve into . In the core series games Price |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} Effect Held item Causes to evolve into when traded while holding it. This consumes the Protector. Description |A protective item of some sort. It is extremely stiff and heavy. It is loved by a certain Pokémon.}} |A protective item of some sort. It is extremely stiff and heavy. It's loved by a certain Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Iron Island | |- | | Mt. Mortar | |- | | | 12000 Poké Coupons |- | | | (treasure hunter) |- | | Wellspring Cave | Join Avenue ( ), Black City (Store 1) |- | | Lost Hotel | Battle Maison (32 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (32 BP) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | Paniola Town | Battle Tree (32 BP) |- | | Paniola Town | Battle Tree (32 BP) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Protector appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Protector at Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Link Cable and Protector. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |A heavy, durable piece of protective equipment. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Appearance Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, evolves into if it knocks out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment while its own Warrior is equipped with a Protector. The Protector can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Yikes, Yanmega! II, 's , Kit, used a Protector to protect itself from Mars's swarm's soundwaves. Roseanne later revealed that the Protector was one of the items she used in her research of Pokémon Evolution. In Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior, it was revealed that had given a Protector to be held by his , allowing it to evolve into a when it was traded between the two Trainers. Afterwards, Blue had let Silver keep Rhyperior as a temporary replacement for his lost . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=護具 |zh_cmn=護具 / 护具 護身盔甲 |fr=Protecteur |de=Schützer |it=Copertura |ko=프로텍터 Protector |es=Protector |vi=Miếng bảo vệ }} Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Schützer es:Protector fr:Protecteur it:Copertura ja:プロテクター zh:护具（道具）